The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly to connectors that are selectively conductive to reduce the possibility of spark ignition of fuel or other flammable liquids that may pass along pipes supported and joined by the connector.
There is a requirement to support pipework within aircraft structures. This support is given by connectors mounted to the aircraft structure. Typically, the pipework will transfer fuel from fuel tanks to aircraft engines. The fuel is under considerable pressure. However, these connectors must be able to accommodate for thermal expansion/contraction within the pipework. Furthermore, the connector must dissipate any static electricity built up along the pipeline. The working or environmental temperature of the connector may be up to 150.degree. C.
Previously, these connectors have been made of aluminium castings in order to ensure mechanical performance and weight optimisation. However, aluminium does have disadvantages and is not an ideal material. Furthermore, a connector made solely of aluminium will be electrically conductive throughout the entire structure. However, in certain circumstances it may be advantageous to have selective electrical conductivity in determined areas of the connector. An example of such a situation is where the non-conductivity would prevent the possibility of galvanic corrosion when the fuel connector is attached to the air frame.